Tarra
by FlyingShipwreck
Summary: Tarra is a wild princess. She grows up thinking she will never have a life or an adventure if she stays behind palace walls- but fate, love, and adventure find her anyway.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: everything you recognize from Ella Enchanted belongs to Gail Carson Levine. I own only my own characters. And also, if your fic has a character named Benjamin, I did not "steal" the name. I just really like that certain one. Thank you.

Author's note: please R&R. Any sort of criticism welcome. I'm not the best writer, so it's not my fault if this totally stinks. Have fun, I hope you like it.

* * *

Tarra 

Chapter 1

I awoke to a little sliver of light shining through my curtains and into my eyes. I sat up and yawned. Getting out of bed, I walked to my window and opened the curtains. The sun shone brightly on my face. I smiled at the sun stricken meadow outside. I could not wait to go and greet the morning.

My door creaked open, producing my chambermaid, who walked in happily.

"Good morning, Princess Tarra," she said brightly, curtsying. I shook my head.

"Maria, you know very well that I act everything _but_ princess like. I do notsee why I should be called that." Maria went on about her preperations, not even fazed by my opinion.

"Because, Princess Tarra, you're a princess by blood. You cannot change that." she smiled at me.

I walked back to my bed and threw myself on it. I stared at the ceiling, contemplating ways to prove her wrong.

By the time I was sitting up, she was looking into my dresser for something for me to wear.

"I know I get, well, a little _out of hand_ sometimes, but it is only because I am trying to make my own life. I will never be queen; my life is just supposed to be of luxury and learning. But that is so boring!"

Maria turned around,with a surpirsed look on her face.

"But Princess Tarra, I thought you said just yesterday that you where glad that you have a brother and two sisters before you; you said it meant that you do not have to worry about becoming queen. Have you changed your mind already?"

I shook my head. "Oh no. I still do not want to be queen, it is just... If I were to be queen someday, I might at least get to do _something_ that is more interesting than learning to curtsy and how to hold a fork correctly."

Maria laughed. "Oh princess, you will never change."

"I dare hope not!"

She smiled and pulled out a pink frilly dress with roses sewn all over the front from the bottom of my dresser. I frowned.

"Maria, you _know_ that Idespise pink! Please do not make me wear that!"

She giggled.

"And what, pray tell, would you want to wear?"

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a plain yellow dress, which had no design on it what so ever and had much less "stuffing" Underneath its skirts.

Maria winced. "That old thing? Your mother will not be pleased, Princess Tarra."

"I don't care if mother doesn't approve. I like it. And today I am going to go see Sirus. I just can't run through the fields in anything else."

She frowned. "You are not supposed to be running through the fields. It is-"

"Un ladylike, I know, I know."

She sighed. "Just promise me you won't fall into any holes, or jump into a lake, or decide to fall out of a tree."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, yes, as you wish."

I smiled at myself. She did not say that I could not jump into a hole, fall into a lake, or jump out of a tree.

_'Oh, Maria, you really do need to figure out that no matter what you tell me, I will always find a way to have my fun._' But Maria did not notice the smile on my lips. She just absent-mindedly beganundressing me.

* * *

I walked down the stairs for breakfast. Looking at the stair rail, I smiled in remembrance of the times my parents had been caught sliding down its shiny banister. Mark, the eldest sibling, once told me that the staircase was specifically made for that use only. I shuddered to think what other structures where made for only their amusement! But a small flame of admiration still grew in my heart, and it was fed continuously by the want to be just as flamboyant and adventurous as they seemed to have been at one time. 

I walked into the dining hall. Mother was already there.

"Good morning, Tarra! please don't tell me you aregoing out in the fields to go see that old man again. You always come home so dirty, I would think he threw you into the bushes himself!"

I smiled. "Good morning, mother." she hugged me.

"I do mean it, though. Please, at least _try_ not to get terribly dirty. The duke of... Oh, I forget where he's from, let me think." I giggled.

"While you think, mother, I am going to go see Mandy." Before she could object, or say anything else, I was of running to the kitchen. Queen Ella smiled. How energetic her third daughter was. Just like she used to be.

"Good morning, Mandy!" I said, walking into the kitchen. She smiled.

"Why, hello, love. Did you sleep well?"

I nodded. She handed me a bowl. Once I looked in it, I smiled.

"Mandy, you never forget that oatmeal cinnamon is my forever favorite."

She smiled, but said nothing. I sat down on a stool and ate my breakfast. I needed to stay on Mandy's good side if I where to get from her what I acquired. She looked at me for a long minute and then spoke up.

"All right, Tarra, what is it you want from me?" a smile plaid her lips. I looked down. She saw right through me. Then I looked up innocently. Maybe this would work after all.

"Oh, nothing." I gave her my best puppy eyes. She turned back around to clean the dishes.

"Dear me, I'm sure it's far from nothing." she looked back at me. Finally I gave in.

"Oh, Mandy, I want to visit Sirus. I haven't seen him in a while, and, well... I do believehe misses the company." She smiled.

"I thought so from looking at that dress you are wearing. You always wear it when you go to visit him." I looked at the dress. So that was how mother knew that I wanted to visit him.

"You never do stop caring for that old man."

I nodded.

"All right, princess, I will give you a small lunch for your journey."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. Mandy made it sound as if I was going far away, where as I was just going over two fields. All in all a fifteen-minute trip if I did not stop, which I knew I would. I grinned while she packed my lunch. I would never be allowed to visit Sirus if the fileds he lived on and took care of did not belong to the castle grounds. I was glad to have time to myself as I walked the fields, but a part my me wished that I could go somewhere past my parents consent. I pushed the thought from my mind. It was going to be a fun day. What was to come of it, I would never had emagined.

* * *

What do you think? I really like this fic. I hope you do. Flames are welcome, just review! 


	2. chapter 2

New chapter! I hope you like it. I know my story is quite cliché, but I can't help it. More in the next chapter. (Obveously)

* * *

Tarra 

Chapter two

I headed down the stairs to the main entrance. The guard's bowed. I curtsied.

"Where are you going on a fine day like this, your highness?"

I thought for a minute. Should I tell them that I was going to go see Sirus? I contemplated. It might come as a disadvantage later on. And though I knew that that was quite improbable, I enjoyed pretending.

"Oh, just to go see a friend. What are your plans for the day?"

He looked surprised. "I have to stand guard so that no trespassers come through here."

Drat. Now I had offended him. "I am so sorry. I forgot. If I find the time later on, I will bring you a snack so you won't be to bored."

At this he smiled. "That would be very fine, your highness."

I curtsied a goodbye and was on my way. I had a weird feeling in my stomach that I was going to have a very unusual, interesting day. And since Mandy often tells me never to ignore my instincts, I tried to be ready for anything that might come my way.

* * *

Soon I got to the first field. It was beautiful. The trees were just starting to look like they were being dipped into a golden red color, and the wind was starting to get a little cooler. I just loved the season of year when it was not quite fall, yet summer was not over. I ran down the field swinging my basket of lunch. These where the moments where I felt the most free. No tutors to make me sit still and learn, no stitching practice, no curtsying practice, and no dancing lessons. I was sick of it all. But it was worth it to just run through the fields, climb the trees and sniff the flowers. 

I did this for twenty minutes until I got to one of Sirus' main fields. I started walking down until I saw Sirus using a mace to cut wheat.

"Good morning, Sirus!" I called. He turned around and smiled. "Why, hello, Tarra."

A warn feeling formed in me, as I loved it that he did notcall me princess, or your majesty, or your highness. It was just plain old _Tarra_. He bowed and I curtsied. We looked at each other for a long minute. He hadn't changed much. His short beard was turning gray, and he still had his large belly. But without them, he just would not be Sirus. He smiled.

"Tarra, my dear, you're just as beautiful as you were last month."

Had it really been a month since I saw him last? I couldn't wait any longer. I had never had any sort of grandfather figure in my life, as both my father and mother's parents had died or where too distant to learn to love. It was in Sirus that I found an old, lovable man to talk to, whom I seemed to relate to most. I ran up, threw my arms around him and hugged his neck. He was like a grandfather to me.

He chuckled, hugged me back and then let go. He motioned to his right.

"This, Tarra, is my nephew, Benjamin."

I turned. I hadn't seen the young boy standing a little ways away from Sirus. He had dark wavy hair that fell into his eyes, but I could not accurately make out his face from the distance. He looked like he didn't know what to make of our greeting. He looked at me. I looked at him. I was waiting for him to bow, and apparently he was waiting for me to curtsy. Neither or us did either.

Sirus spoke up.

"Uh, Benjamin, this is _princess_ Tarra of Frell." With that comment Benjamin quickly bowed. I giggled lightly and curtsied. Then Benjamin went back to work. Right before he turned, he gave me a strange, foreign look of _'what do I care?' _that I had never seen before.Then Sirus turned to me.

"I'm sorry that I don't have time to spend with you at the moment, but if you wait for me I will finish this soon and then we can spend some _quality_ time together."

I smiled and nodded.

He went to the other side of a different field and started cutting the grass. I sat down on the grass and watched Benjamin cut in front of me. He was going awfully slowly. Without thinking, I mumbled,

"I bet I could cut faster than that."

He turned around and looked at me. I realized that he had heard me. I didn't know what to say, So I stood up.

"You, a _princess_, think you can cut faster than me?" He emphasised the word describing my statues, but he did not mean the word kindly-more mockingly. I didn't think I could cut at all, but I nodded anyway. He handed me the mace.

"Try," he said simply. I took it from him and cut a few blades of grass. It was actually easier than I had thought. Suddenly I felt a lot of courage come from no where.

"Lets make a deal." I said, walking through the grass to the other side and back, always in a straight line. The grass was divided equally between the two sides.

"You cut that side, I cut this one. Whoever cuts their side first, wins." He looked surprised, but nodded. He picked up another mace, but faced me and instead of the grass.

"The question is, what do I win?"

I hadn't thought if that.

"I'll give you... An expensive necklace from the palace." I thought that would suffice. He shook his head.

"If I win, you have let me kiss you."

I blushed. I had never kissed anyone before. I wanted to object, but instead I nodded. He looked like he had thought that I would back down. But then he smirked. _'He must think I am going to lose,'_ I thought to myself. There was no way I could lose this.

"What do you want if," his smile widened, "I lose?" I thought for another minute. What could he have that I already didn't? Finally I thought of something.

"When," I grinned, "I win, you have to spend tomorrow with me."

He looked surprised yet again. I had even surprised myself; I was never this bold. I told myself that I just said that because what I wanted most was company, and a way to skip dance lessons tomorrow. But somehow, I knew that wasn't it.

He nodded and put out his hand.

"Shake on it."

I gave him my hand. I guess I was expecting him to kiss it, because when he shook it, I was a little surprised, and suddenly I felt foolish for ever enjoying this special treatment.

Then he handed me the mace he was holding and took the one I had. When I looked perplexed, he said,

"The one you where holding causes splinters."

I gave him a blank look. I couldn't tell if he was making fun of me, or if he really did care if I got splinters in my hands.

We took our positions by each side of the field.

"Ready?" he said.

"Set?" I mumbled, but he heard me. He was great at hearing.

"Go!" he shouted. I started cutting slowly, getting a grip on the mace. He was cutting like a mad man.

_'He must really wan't that kiss.' _I thought to myself. An unknown cold rush tingled through my whole body.

I realized that I was thinking about purposefully losing so I could kiss him. I scolded myself.

_'I don't want to kiss him, I want to win.'_

At least, that's what I was trying to convince myself.

I devised a strategy. He was cutting quickly, so his energy would run out soon. If I cut slowly and stretched out my stamina, I would win. At least, I _hoped_. I carried out my plan and cut slowly. He was way ahead of me.

But the field was large, and he would run out of energy soon. Finally it happened. He slowed down, and then sat down. I caught up with him. He looked at me, like he expected me to sit down also. I kept right on going. When he saw that I did not stop, he jumped up and started up again. But this time, as I had guessed, he was going slowly. I was sure to beat him. He realized what I was doing, and tried to stop it. He started cutting a little faster than me, and soon we where cutting beside each other at the same speed. My heart raced like it never had before.

Still cutting, he turned to me. "You _do_ realize I'm not going to let you win?"

I smiled. "You don't have to." but I was getting worried. He just might win.

We were close to the finish line. All of a sudden I had an idea. I would do what he did. If I used up all my energy at once. I would get farther than he was and win before my energy was all out. So that's what I did. my heart continued to beat swiftly as I raced ahead, and as if in slow motion, a quote hit me that I had once read in a book.

'When two hearts race, both win.'

In one swift movement, before he knew what was going on, I was done. He looked up. I smiled at him.

I realized that I shouldn't have done that. He looked down and slowly kept on cutting. I realized that what I had done was almost like slapping him inthe face.I didn't want it to end this way. So when he was done, I gave him a that-was-fun smile instead of a ha-ha-you-just-lost smile. I hoped he could tell the difference. Just in case he couldn't, I stuck out my hand.

"Good job. It was harder than I thought, and you did better than I had hoped."

He looked at my hand, then at me, then back at my hand, and then into my eyes. Our eyes met. It was then that I realized how deep brown his eyes were. They were looking straight through my blue eyes, and I was sure that he was reading my mind.

I also realized how handsome he was. Much better looking then some of the princes I had met before. My hand was still out, and he reached out and took it. But instead of shaking it, he kissed my hand. His eyes never left mine. I blushed but did not look away. He broke the silence by saying, "You are the most unusual princessI have ever meet."

I didn't know what to say. Sure, I had heard that a thousand times. But never like this. But like what? What was different this time? Thankfully, I didn't have to answer. Sirus was coming to see how Benjamin was coming along. He quickly let go of my hand, and for that I was thankful. It would have been too embarrassing to explain.

Sirus looked at the field. "Well, Ben, you did an outstanding job on the field. And you got the whole thing done so fast! I didn't know you could do that. Heck, I can't even do that!"

Benjamin looked at me. I smiled. I wasn't going to ruin it for him by telling Sirus. Benjamin some how read my face and knew I wasn't going to tell. He mouthed _'thank you'_ and I nodded. Sirus was oblivious to all of this. He just kept talking.

I would have continued staring at Benjamin's attractive face, but whatSirus said next caught my ears.

"...And Ben, I think since you did such a good job, you can have the rest of the day off. How do you like that?" Benjamin looked at me. I was trying to figure out what he meant. Did he want to spend the time with me? This time Sirus saw him look at me.

"And if you want, you can spend the day wit' Tarra here." He winked at Benjamin. Benjamin blushed. Istiffled a giggle. Then Sirus winked at me, and I blushed to. Sirus laughed.

"Don't think I haven't been watchin' yah. I know what's going on. Now you two run along." he had been watching us? For how long? I would never get over the embarrassment. But it seemed Benjamin would.

He nodded at his uncle and grabbed my wrist. I looked at him. He grinned and pulled me toward the hill. Before we started running up, I remembered my basket.

"Oh, hold on... uh... Benjamin, I need my lunch." He let go of my hand and I ran to go get my basket. Once Ihad retrievedit I ran back to him.

"What's in there?" he asked, motioning to the basket. "My lunch," I answered. He smiled and said nothing as we ran up the hill and through the fields, saying nothing, just feeling the rush of our randomness.

We ran until we got to the old tree. I knew the tree well. I had sat under it many times with Sirus. I plopped myself down and breathed heavily. Benjamin did the same. Once we had caught our breaths, I was the first to talk.

"What did we just do that for?" I asked. He looked at me. "Do what for?"

"Run! We didn't have to run so much."

He laughed. His laugh was so magical, but I couldn't explain it. It just sounded great. When was the last time I had spent time with a boy? I could not remember.

"You don't like running?" I realized that he had asked me something.

"Oh, I don't know. I used to have a tutor who would say that if you run when you don't need to, then you won't have the breath to run when your life depends on it. I guess not everyone has a lad to protect them."

I realized what I just said. Not only was it absurd, but way too... well, flirtatious. I blushed deep red. Benjamin laughed. Then he just smiled and looked at me.

I wondered what he was thinking.

He kept smiling. Then I said something else without thinking.

"Why are you here?"

he looked surprised, and then a little angry. I started to apologize for being so rude when he put up his hand.

"No, its okay that you asked. I should tell you. I am from Bast. That's where I live. I was hard to manage there. I did a lot of things without thinking. My parents didn't know what to do with me, so they sent me to my uncle for a year or so. They thought if I worked for Sirus for a while, I'd cool down."

I was too afraid to ask what sort of things he had done in Bast. It could be anything. His explaination was very vaugue, and it seemed to be on purpose. Maybe it was dangerous for me to be with him. He saw my worry on my face.

"No, I didn't do anything terrible. I know that's what your thinking. I just hadsome ludacris ideas...and I dislike authority." He mumbled. "I don't know why I hate restrictions. I just wanted some excitement. Does that make me a criminal?"

I realized that he was asking me. Slowly I shook my head. "I have gone out looking for adventures myself. It just... never works the way you hope." He nodded.

His stomach growled. I giggled and started unpacking my lunch. Mandy had packed me an apple, some cheese, a small canister of apple juice and a pear. Mandy always said she believed in eating well. I smiled and pushed the basket towards Benjamin. He shook his head.

"This is your food. I couldn't eat it when you're probably just as hungry as I am."

I smiled at his politeness. "We can share."

He finally gave in. I ate some cheese and he ate the apple. Soon everything was gone. We talked.

He was fifteen, a year older that I was. He had a little sister in Bast; her name was Maria, the same as my chambermaid. But I didn't tell him that. It was easier to pretend that I was a peasant that a princess. I hated it when something came up that stated that I was royalty. It made me feel uncomfortable. Luckily, Benjamin didn't seem to mind.

I looked on the horizon. The sun would set in about twenty minutes. Twenty minutes! I had to get home! I stood up, and so did Benjamin.

"What's wrong?" he looked confused.

"I have to get home, or mother will think something terrible has happened!"

he nodded and handed me my basket. I took it and turned to go. He grabbed my arm. I turned around.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

I was surprised. I thought we had just finished my prize for winning the 'contest'.

"W-why? I mean, w-why do you want to see me tomorrow?" I was stuttering.

"Because you're my friend." He stated quite matter-of- factly. I smiled.

"Okay."

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

I nodded. He grinned, and I turned to go. But he was still holding my arm. I turned back to him.

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

"Call me Ben."

I smiled. It had been terribly awkward when I had called him Benjamin. I knew it would sound funny to call him by his full name, but I didn't want to offend him by calling him a nickname he hadn't asked me to call him. very confusing.

"All right, Ben. I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded, and I turned and ran all the way back to the palace. I didn't care if mother would be mad. I had just had the best day of my life.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Tarra

Chapter 3

Tarra rushed home. Once she made it over the fields, she was surprised to find a party in front of the castle. Her sisters Millie and Marina, and her brother Mark had gotten together at least fiftteen knights to look for her.

They where so frantic and worried that no one saw her approach. Quietly walking up to Millie, she whispered, "Don't worry, Millie. I'm here."

Millie turned from the guard she had been talking to and saw her. It hurt Tarra to see tears in her sister's eyes.

"Tarra!" she exclaimed,

"I have been so worried! Where have you been?"

Tarra quickly walked into her sisters open arms. After a few seconds she tried explaining.

"I went to see Sirus. I-I don't understand why your all so worked up. I told mother and Mandy that I wouldbe going."

Millie nodded. "We know that. But you know that you're supposed to be back before supper. Tarra, supper was hours ago, and it is dark! I was so scared." Millie quickly hugged Tarra again.

Finally, she let go and turned to a group of people.

"May I have your attention, people? Tarra is here!" The crowd of people separated and Marina and Mark emerged. Marina was the first to run to Tarra.

"Tarra, I am so angry I could scream! Where have you been?" Tarra hugged Marina tight. She knew that Marina got mad when she was worried, just as Millie would start crying.

After hearing a lecture from Marina about going out late, and also receiving a few threats of never being allowed out of the palace walls, she and Millie went to talk to the guards and tell them that I was back. That was when Mark walked over to me and bent down.

"You really scarred your sisters, I hope you know that." I nodded. Mark was a wonderful brother. He treated me like I was an equal, which I'm afraid my sisters forgot sometimes. When I talked to Mark, it was like he magically changed to my age, not the seventeen- year-old that he was. And even after he started courting, he always had time for me.

"I, of course, did not worry at all; I know you well enough to know that you are not crazy enough to do something rash. Unlike some people." He darted his eyes toward Millie and Marina. We both grinned.

"Now you'd better go see mother. She has been as worried as Millie."

I nodded, said goodbye, and left them.

Once I got to the stairs I realized that mother might be angry. She might even say that I couldn't go out tomorrow, and that would be terrible. What would I say to Ben? And was Ben coming to see me? Here? What would I tell Marina? Surly she would be curious and bother be until I cracked.

By this time I was at mothers door. I took a deep breath and knocked. A servant maid answered. She looked so scarred it almost scarred me. But when she saw me her facial expression totally changed. It was a look of relief and happiness and as if I had just saved her live. Maybe I had.

"Who is it?" I heard Mandy say inside. The maid turned.

"It's the princess." There was silence, and Mandy said,

"Which one?"

the maid answered, "The right one."

I was tired and worried about my mother, so I pushed the door open and walked in. the queen was in her bed. She was very pail. I ran up to her and hugged her. She seemed not to realize that it was I at first, but soon she hugged me back, tighter than Millie and Marina had combined. "Oh, Tarra, your home!"

I nodded for the third time that day. She sighed.

"I knew you where safe. I guess I just overreact with all the what-ifs."

I smiled and hugged her again. I had forgotten how over-protective she could be. We talked for a little while (with me carefully avoiding subjects like Ben) till she told me thatit was time to go to bed. I agreed, hugged her a final time and then left her room. She seemed to try to hide it, but her demeanor was week and tired compared to how she had greeted me that morning.

On my way down the hallway I bumped into father, or, better known as, King Charmont.

"Hello, father."

He bent down and hugged me. "I heard about your little adventure today. Is your mother doing better?"

I nodded and told him that I had just seen her, and that I was on my way to bed.

"All right, sweetheart. I'll see you at breakfast. Sweet dreams."

I nodded and grinned at him. "Sweet dreams, father."

With that I left him and headed for my room.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people! _So_ sorry, I really didn't mean to take this long to write more. But with Christmas I was kinda occupied and my computer totally died for a while. And I also couldn't decide how I wanted to have the story go. _Plus_ ROTK came out and I just had to go see it5 times. (Yes, 5) Ok, I'm done making excuses now. :0) This is an all new (and kinda rushed) chapter. Its short, but its something. Hope you like it and thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Tarra

Chapter 4

Waking

Tarra sat up, sweat running down her cheeks.

"I hate nightmares," She grumbled to herself. But she was thankful that it was the kind that she did notremember. She turned on her side to go back to sleep when she heard a tap on her window. She froze in mid turn. There it was again.

Tap... tap... tap.

Finally pulling herself up, she walked over to her window to find out what what the sound was. She quietly unlatched the hook and opened it. There it was again.

"Where is that coming from?" she asked no one in particular. She stuck her head out of the window and looked around.

Low and behold, there was Benjamin, two stories down, throwing rocks at Marina's window. Tarra gaped at him.Why in the world was he doing that? And at-she looked at the horizon-six o'clockin the morning!

"Benjamin!" She blurted. He almost jumped out of his shoes.

"Ben!" she called a little quieter this time. Finally, he realized who was calling.

"Oh... hello, princess...Good Morning." Tarra rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I came to see you!" he replied.

_'Boys,'_ Tarra whispered, rolling her eyes again. Then she realized what he said.

_'He came to see me!'_ she thought. Her heart fluttered. She commanded it to stop.

"Why so early?" she asked. But before he could answer, Marina's window started to open. Both Tarra and Benjamin's eyes grew wide.

"Hide!" she hissed. He jumped behind a bush that was conveniently growing beside his right leg.

"Tarra! What on earth are you doing?" Marina asked. She wasn't a morning person.

"Um...waking up?" Tarra responded.

"Who where you talking to?" Marina asked.

"The birds," Tarra answered almost too quickly. Marina narrowed her eyes and looked around. Tarra wasn't the best liar.

"All right. But don't talk so loud, all right?"

Tarra nodded quickly. Marina looked around one more time and then retreated back into her room. Tarra let out a deep sigh.

"That was close," she mumbled.

"You can come out now," She whispered to Ben. He slowly came out.

"Sorry for almost getting you in trouble."

Tarra shook her head. "Its fine. I amjust sorry that I can't come out right now. Breakfast will be held soon." Ben nodded.

"I know. I just came to tell you to come to the entrance at three o'clock. I willbe there. But you must act as if you don't know me."

Tarra agreed, yet did not understand. Why act as if she didn't know him? And how could he come without the guards stopping him?

Many questions loomed in Tarra's head as she quickly dressed. Once she was appropriate, she grabbed her brush and looked into the small mirror near her vanity. She almost jumped out of her garments. Her hair was literally everywhere, and her face was pink from the way she had slept on her arm.

She started hating the fact that Ben had seen her this way. She brushed and brushed her hair so it would look remotely kempt, when Maria knocked on the door.

"They're waiting for you, miss." She said, once Tarra had ushered her in.

"Tell mother that I amon my way. I'm just trying to work with this bush of hair."

Maria smiled and took the brush from her hand.

"May I?" she asked. Tarra nodded. Finally, (after a few minutes of hard brushing), it lookedmuch better. She had never quite been able to work with her hair right by herself. Soon she was dismissed to go to breakfast. Maria had carefully pulled two small braids onto the back of her head, and the rest fell elegantly down on her back, except for a few loose strands that modestly cupped her face.

* * *

I know, not much, but its something. Hope you liked it, review andMerry Christmaka! (Stupid joke). Please review! 


	5. Breakfast and Friendship Bonding

Hello Again! I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews, and for reading my fic!

MonkeyShocksBirdHouse: Oooooh,I hope you get to see it! I'm sure you'll love it. Thanks so much for going with Ekeena's advice! (thanks so much to Ekeena Greenleaf for advertising for me!). Hope you like this new chapter!

Fuzy Llama: Thanks for understanding. Glad you like the story, keep reading!

ella: You caught me. I did steal it from the OC, I hope Seth forgives me! I'm glad so many reviewers had something to say about ROTK. It's really an awesome movie. :0)

It Seems I got a lot of feedback for writing that I had to go see ROTK. (If you haven't seen it-what the phump are you waiting for:P) I really hope you peoples get to see it. Hmmm...what else can I say to get more reviews? How old do you think I am? haha. Thanks again for reading, and without further ado, another (short) chapter of Tarra.

* * *

Tarra

Chapter 5  
Breakfast and friendship bonding

Tarra quietly walked into the breakfast hall. Seated there alreadywhere Mark, Marina, Millie, and of course, the King and Queen. Tarra quietly squeezed herself into a seat between Mark and her father. But she did not go un-noticed like she had hoped. Marina looked at her as if she where crazy for talking to birds. Millie looked slightly mad that Tarra had caused her so much worry the other day, and Queen Ella looked quiet tired from not enough sleep.

_'At least that's not my fault,'_ she thought to herself. King Charmont looked approvingly at her. He was probably still amused at her 'adventure', as he called it, and Mark continued to grin at her for a reason she could not quite understand. _'Maybe I'm just imagining it_, she thought to herself, brushing it away.

"Good Morning, my family. Did everyone have a pleasant sleep?" Father asked us. We all nodded. That is, for mother, who just smiled and squeezed father's hand under the table. I was beginning to worry about her. She hadn't eaten much lately, and she wasn't getting enough sleep as it was. Father went on to say grace while holding mothers hand. Once all eyes where opened the servants brought in the food and we started eating.

Our family never did this often enough, for many times we where not all accounted for. But we did make an effort to get together for meals at least once a week. And people say royal life is perfect.

I ate as quickly as I could, though I couldn't think of a reason why. I guess I was hungry. Once breakfast was over everyone got up and went their separate ways, Father helping mother up the stairs for a nap, Mark running off to meet some girl he fancied, Marina going to meet some of her friends, and Millie lingering to help with the dishes.

Since I had nothing really planned and I felt like killing time untill 3 o'clock, I stayed and helped Millie and Mandy in the kitchen. But once we where done it was only 8 o'clock, with seven hours to go. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

I wandered outside in the gardens waiting for the hours to slowly creep by. That's exactly what they where doing. I sighed and sat down on the rim ofthe fountain. This was boring. Why couldn't three o'clock just come? I sighed again and sat there another minute. Then suddenly there was an outburst of giggling and Marina and her friends emerged from behind the bushes.

'How long had they been watching me?' I wondered. Marina walked up to the fountain.

"So, who is he?" the sudden question startled me immensely.

"W-what?" I stuttered quietly. Marina and her friends burst out in laughter.

"The boy you are day dreaming about!" Daisy spit out. I sat there in shock. I had to think fast.

"Your crazy, Daisy. I'm to young to be thinking about boys!" I was surprised at the enthusiasm in my voice. Marina rolled her eyes. Claire, Daisy and Karisa copied her, doing the same thing. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at them rolling their eyes.

Marina shook her head and pulled me up from the rim of the fountain.

"We have the ideal place to talk about this, don't we, girls?"

All of them nodded their heads quickly. Normally, Marina would hate being one of those girls who are in groups that are always giggling and acting stupid, but Marina loved the attention shereceived from the noble girls and how they felt honored just to stand beside Marina, or any of the royals, _especially_ Mark. Marina and Daisy stopped walking and turned to me. They looked at each other and Marina nodded.

"We are going to give you the honor and privilege of seeing our secret hideout, but we must blindfold you and you must never, under any circumstances," Daisy and Marina said the last sentence together-

"tell anyone." They made it sound like a colt. But I nodded reluctantly. Marina continued to tie her silk scarf around my eyes and take my hand to lead me in some direction I could now not see.

We continued to walk through the gardens, and I could tell when we where in places where the sun was deeply hidden by bushes and vinery.

When Marina unbound me, I saw something that surprised me so much thatI took a step back. We were in a small, green grove, with moss cushioning the ground and beautiful flowering ivy hanging all around us. Claire and Karisa smirked happily. No matter how much Daisy and Marina left them out of everything, (and they did), Claire and Karisa always cared about just _being _there. I felt sick at the thought of noble girls drooling over me every time I did the smallest thing. Yuck.

It only took me a few minutes to realize what we where init was a relivingly large gazebo. It was beautifully made with decorations painted into its body, that weaved through each other endlessly. It took me another minute to realize that I had been staring for ages. Everyone was smirking at me. I didn't much like the position I was in.

"Now, what was it you wanted from me, kind sister?" I said it with just a little more spite in my voice than I had meant. Oh, well. Marina looked at me annoyingly.

"We want to hear all about him!"

I shook my head. "There is no _him_, Marina!" I was truly annoyed. From this 'hideout', as they called it, I couldn't see the sky, and there was no way I would be able to see the sun to tell me when it was three o'clock. I was getting worried that I wouldn't make it to the front gate in time. Or did he say front entrance? I couldn't remember. But arent they the same thing? Sweat ran down my forehead and down the side of my face. Marina continued.

"Look, Tarra, you can make this hard, or easy. But either way, we will find out."

I sighed. "Its none of your business, anyway. And do not think that just because you brought me here doesn't mean I can't leave whenever I want."

They all burst out laughing again. I scowled.

"What now?" Daisy looked at me as if to say something, but then burst into another fit of laughter. I hated this. Marina said it for Daisy.

"We have a lock on the gazebo door, so actually, you can't leave whenever you want." she laughed again. I started to panic. Then I realized, _'this is my sister we aretalking about. You know, that girl you had breakfast with this morning? There is no need to panic at all.'_ But I couldn't help myself. Marina was, well, different when she was with these girls. Mean. Controlling. Evil. I laughed at that thought. They all shut up immediately as soon as I laughed. Then they looked at each other.

"So, who is he?" they all asked in unison.

"None of your business." I said again. Claire gasped. Daisy and Marina caught on quickly.

"So there _is _someone!" Claire said. Crud. There was no way out of this, and I would never get out of here until I told them. I took a deep breath and nodded. Marina squealed. They all repeated her. I sighed again.

"What's his name?" Karisa asked excitedly. I was not going to tell them who he was. No. Matter. What.

"I-I can't tell you." I got out. Daisy looked worried. "Why not?"

I had to think fast.

"Because we arenot really even supposed to be together." What? This was a lie. Or was it? We weren'teven together anyway. Where we? Was I even supposed to spend time with a farmer's nephew? I had never interacted with a boy who was not my brother. I had also never thought of this before, but it was working out to be an interesting thing to think about. If only it wasn't me we were talking about.

"Why?" Daisy asked again. I shrugged.

"I'm a princess." through this entire episode Marina hadremained quiet. I looked at her. I could tell she was deep in thought. Suddenly she embraced me without warning.

"My little sister is in love." she said. I feel backwards.

"What? No, no, youhave it all wrong. We just meet! Marina, are you crazy! I'm just _fourteen_ _years old_!" Marina pulled back.

"Will you tell me when you figure out who you love? ...Please Tarra, I'd want to know. We are sisters. Sisters share." I was surprised at the seriousness in Marina's voice. Was she serious? Was this even happening, or was I still in bed, dreaming? That must be it. I was dreaming. None of this had happened. I hadn't even meet Ben. He was a figment of my imagination. But then why couldn't I wake up? Better yet, did I want to?

* * *

Terribly short, but don't shoot me, okay? I'm working on more.

P.S. Ignore anything spelled wrong, will yah? I know there are at least 2 words in here that don't exist, but if I can make up a story, can't I make up a word? (Example: relivingly.)... I didn't think so... Oh well, to late now. : P

Oh, and one more thing: I don't know if Ella's family was religious, and I did not mean to offend anyone by having them say grace. But it is accustomed in my family and I couldn't help but not leave it out. I will not say sorry, for I am not ashamed of my religion, but I do want to keep others beliefs in mind and say that I did not mean to offend. With that said, I will repeat myeternal comment: PLLLEEEEAAAASSSSE review:0)


	6. The 'Garden'

Babyjayy: thanks! I kinda forgot about the 'update soon' part...

Digitaldonut: You wouldn't believe how many people told me 'I'm supposed to start a new line every time someone talks'. I almost didn't do it out of spite! (Not really-I actually DID it- and I will keep writing it the correct way.) (

I am far too much aware of the fact that it took me_ years_ to write this chapter, and even longer realizing that it was finishedlike, 5 months ago. SORRY, PEOPLE! That said, here you go:

* * *

Tarra 

Chapter 6

The "Garden"

"Princess? Princess Tarra? Where are you?"

All of us froze as we heard the familiar voice calling my name.

Brannon. My calligraphy teacher.

I sighed. Marina pinched me. I looked at her, and sawall of them looked at me with begging eyes. I got it. They where afraid that I would call back to Brannon and give away their secret grove.

In fact, that's what I should have done. But that's not me. I do notlike doing thinks that displease others, or things that make me an enemy. That seemed to be of my weaknesses.

I thought fast. Quickly pulling back the moss that was growing around us up to reach the clean soil,I wrote _'let me out, and I will distract him back to the palace'_ in the soft, cold dirt. Marina exchanged looks between the girls. I watched hopefully as they exchanged words with there eyes.

Finally, Marina nodded and Daisy walked slowly and silently towards the gate. She quickly pulled a silver key from her pocket and unlocked it. I got up and quietly walked towards her.

"Thank you." Daisy whispered, so quiet that I could hardly hear it. I nodded and turned toward Marina.

"Thank you for-" I was cut of short by Brannon's calling.

"Princess? Is that you? Where are you?" Daisy's eyes grew wide as she carefully shoved me out of the gate. I fell forward and intoa patch of greenbushes.

Itseems to be thatthe gate was hidden between more ivy. I could not see it anymore. This reminded me extremely on a book I had read when I was younger called 'The Secret Garden'.

I looked around. I was distinctively lost. I exhaled and told myself not to panic. _'If Brannon is looking for me here, he will surly know wherehe is,'_ I kept telling myself.

"Brannon? Are you there?" I called out quietly. Silence answered. I tried again.

"Brannon! Where are you?" a little louder. Panic overtook me as I heard no answer. I started running. In no direction, with no destination. Just... away. I ran and ran, always greeted by more moss and ivy. I meet several dead ends, but that didn't stop me. I ran on, in circles, around things, to dead ends, more dead ends...until I collapsed on the soft moss. Tears streamed down my cheeks as the realization came that I was not in a familiar place. I drifted away from my known world as the fear took me into unconsciousness.

* * *

While unconscious, Tarra had a dream. 

_"Specters are magical creatures that can take shape of any human, and act just like that person."_

It was Millie's voice.

_"They think it a sport to trick people into following them or going into places that lead them to their deaths. If someone is to catch a specter, they can ask it a question- it would have to reply, for it would know the answer. But Specters find ways around this flaw; they often answer in riddles or in ways people cannot understand._

_"Specters are no-good creatures that many set out to kill. That is why we must be thankful, Tarra- that we have brave knights and people of the court to protect us, keep us safe."_

Millie had told Tarra this tale many a time, in the idea of making Tarra more thankful. Or, at least, keep her happy and away from worry about the creatures of the dark.

But Tarra rarely thought this way. She did not fear specters, yet she did envy the knights. This was not normal; she knew. She knew the proper thing was to be timid like Millie, or in the least be fierce and demanding like Marina. But she was neither.

Tarra was brave and bold, and she wanted to fight. More that anything, she wanted to fight for her country and people. Of course, this was impossible. At least, it was to her knowledge. Would she ever actually achieve what dreams she contained in her heart?

* * *

Tarra awoke to someone shaking her. 

"Princess? Princess-Are you all right? Are you hurt?" Tarra slowly pulled herself up from the ground and looked around. Ben was sitting beside her, looking worried as ever.

"Oh, thank god! You arefinally waking up. What happened?" Tarra looked at him for a moment, trying to think straight. _'I had a dream. That I'm sure of. But what was it...? I have a feeling it's rather important...'_

Tarra thought back. Ben still looked worried.

"I... I think I'm all right. How did you find me?"

"When you didn't meet me, I went looking for you...I hope that's all right."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I got a little...occupied." But what Tarra really thought was, _'how could I have missed 3 o'clock? It was only around 9:00 the last time I had checked...'_

"So, are you ready to leave this awful place?" Ben asked me. I frowned. It wasn't the best place to be, but awful? I, myself, felt foolish for actually cryingYet again I shrugged it off. I must bevery tired.

"Yes, yes-I think I amready..." I answered.

"Well then, lets go. I'm very anxious to show you something." My heard jumped. _'He wanted to show me something?' _Why did I get absurdly exited...? I still do notthink I know.

At that point he helped me up and we both started our way out. Normally I would have been perplexed at how he knew exactly where he was going, but I was still in a land of stupid bliss knowing he wanted me to take part in something he was pleased and exited about.

"Just a little farther, and-" Suddenly he stopped in mid sentence. I walked forward so we would be side by side, but he pushed me behind him.

"Stay," was all he said. I strained my ears to listen. What did he hear? I smelled dark birch on his clothes. After what seemed like hours, he grabbed my hand and said,

"This way- I was wrong. Sorry about that." I raised an eyebrow, but he didn't see it. Either that, or he completely ignored me. I focused on trying to remember the dream.

After aboutten minutes, I had still not gotten any closer to figuring it out, and it seemed as if Ben was having less luck finding the door.

"I amsure it isonly a few paces away..." he kept repeating over and over...

I was just going to ask him what was going on when something jumped out from a bush in front of us and scared me half to death.

But what I saw scared me even more.

* * *


	7. Quite the experience

Hey everyone. This chapter was really difficult to write, and it's either rather good or it really blows. So, uh, I just wanted to say that. (Oh, and please ignore any words that do not exist or that are spelled incorrectly.)

I saw the Ella Enchanted movie! It's really... interesting. It's actually not that bad, if you try to forget about the book and see it just as a movie. I liked it—and I loved Slanen—yes, he actually was in the movie! But compared to the book, it was a sad excuse of a show.

* * *

Tarra

Chapter 7

Quite the Experience

I shrieked. Ben jumped. I shrieked again. Ben looked at me irritatedly.

"What's going on?" I stated in a high tone. Before me stood Ben, and in front of me also stood the person who scared me... also Ben. I looked at them, back and forth.

"Do you have a twin, or clone, or something that I do not know about?"

I was very scared, as this type of predicament had neveroccured to me before.

"Uh..." they both said in unison. "Don't do that!" I shrieked.

"Do what?" they both said.

"Aaah!" I yelled.

"That! Don't talk at the same time! You're freaking me out! Ben-" I turned to the guy I had been walking with- "I finally remember my dream! He's a specter! Do something, please!" Ben looked at me and grinned.

"As you wish-" he said smiling-

"Your _majesty_."

I frowned. He said the last two words as if to mock me. Ben wouldn't do that...would he? Meanwhile, the imposter was looking rather worried.

"Tarra! Don't you recognize me? Its me!" he looked as if me might cry.

"But... But... Oh heavens, what do I do?" I said aloud. Which one was the real Ben?

"Can't you see that it's me, Princess? I'm saddened that you wouldn't be able to tell right away!"

This time it was the Ben I had been walking with who spoke up. I looked at him. He wasn't smiling anymore-now he looked almost as sad as the other Ben. Almost.

"Oh, please, Tarra! It's me! Remember!"

It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. I was torn between two people- and one of them wasn't even real. So I did what I usually do in hard situations. I thought.

"Uh... ok. Listenm you two. I'm going to ask a few questions that only Ben should know how to answer. Here it goes..." They both leaned forward expectantly.

"What did you say when you came to my window this morning?" They both hesitated. What if none of them remembered? What would I do then?

"I said... I _asked_... if you would meet me later today." It was said by the Ben who I had walked with. That was close enough... but what if it was the specter and he just happened to know? My mind went in thousands of different directions.

My original plan was to take each of them aside to ask them questions, but I didn't feel like I wanted to be alone with the specter—which kind of defeated my deluded idea. But I kept going.

"Uh... alright... next question: how did we meet?" The Ben we had walked into answered almost instantly.

"My uncle introduced us. And then we raced through the wheat field."

I couldn't help grinning.

"That is correct. One more question... and I need you guys to answer honestly."

I tried to look like I had an idea of which one Ben was, but I had absolutely no clue who it really was. My idea wasn't as clever as I had thought. I hesitated. It was hard to say. I hoped I would be able to identify the specter, but I wasn't sure. For some reason I thought he would give himself away. It clearly wasn't as easy as I had thought...

"What a-are Bens true feeling for—for me?"

This was absurd. I had not known Ben for a week and I was going to far. And anyway, there was no way that this question would help me... No way at all.

They both answered at the same time.

"That is a rather silly question, Princess. I love you—isn't it obvious?"

And

"I'm really not sure... Ienjoy your company... but I haven't spent enough time with you to be able to really know."

I finally had a clue.

Ben—the real Ben—wouldn't be talking like a high- class teacher, or even high-class anything. Ben was the farmer's nephew, and it should have been obvious from the beginning. I looked at them both. Ben who 'loved' me was looking straightforward and rather content—Ben who 'liked' me was looking at his shoes, still looking sad. I looked at his shoes. Surprised, I looked back at the other Ben.

And I knew.

I walked toward who I knew to be the real Ben (sad Ben) and stood by his side.

"Away from us, Specter. I've enough of your games. Leave us in peace and never bother us again." Ben—the real Ben—looked up at me in surprise. The specter had a slight different reaction.

"What are you talking about?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me, creature. Its over. Leave me in peace!" The creature looked at us and sneered. Then it vanished. As soon as it was gone I let out a sigh and feel to the ground. Ben fell on his knees too and after realizing that I was just exhausted, he stopped worrying and we just sat there for a while.

"Are you alright?" he asked timidly. I nodded.

"That sure was an interesting adventure now, wasn't it?" I meant to cheer him up, but he still looked like a frightened little boy.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered. He looked startled.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything! I'm the one who got us in this mess."

I looked at him, puzzled.

"How's that?"

"I asked you to meet me. If I hadn't, then you would have known that—that thing—was a...well, what ever it was."

"A Specter."

"Yes, that. You would have known. I know you would have. Your wit and smarts would have found out the moment it started speaking."

I tried not to grin.

wit and smarts?

"How come your talking like that?" I asked.

"Like what?" he tried to sound innocent. But I saw right threw him.

"Your speaking more like a noble. Why?" He tried not to blush. He failed.

"I—I asked one of my uncle's friends—he _is_a noble—to... to give me some pointers on speaking _'with dignity'_"

I tried to suppress my giggles, but it was impossible. He looked quite embarrassed.

"Oh, Ben. You don't need to talk like a noble. You sound fine just the way you are." He looked at me. "But... but I thought..."

"What did you think, Ben? That I wouldenjoy you more if you seemed more 'higher' on the chart that everyone seems to think exists? Oh, Ben..." I couldn't stop myself fromwrapping my arms around him.

"You don't know what it means to me for you to do all that... But Ben, don't ever change from who you really are. That's who I want as my friend."

He looked startled for just a smidge of time, butfinally embraced me back. And we sat there, embracing, for I don't know how long. Finally he pulled away.

"One question."

I nodded.

"Ask away."

"How did you know it was me?"

I frowned.

"I don't really know... I just... I knew. Oh, and your shoes."

He frowned. "What do my shoes have to do with it?"

I giggled. "On that afternoon we spent together—you remember, yesterday?"

It seemed like years had passed. He nodded.

"Well, don't ask me why, but somehow I remembered those blue shoes you had on that day. I know it isstupid, but I amglad I noticed, because when I looked at the specters feet, I realized that it wasn't even wearing shoes."

Ben smiled. "I told you you where bright." I grinned and hugged him again. We stayed embracing for longer this time, and I don't know what exact time it was when it started raining. But for once, I didn't care one bit.

* * *

Incredibly cheezy,I just realized, but whats done is done. Review, needI ask? 


	8. An Even Bigger Surprise

Just going to say that I am sorry that the chapter is short. 

* * *

Tarra

Chapter 8

An Even Bigger Surprise

Tarra lay snuggled under her warm blankets. _'I will always remember what happened today,'_ she thought, grinning.

After it started raining, she and Ben had walked back to the castle, laughing theentire time. Tarra felt warm inside. After Ben had escorted her safely a little ways away from the front gate, they had looked at each other for a long time. _'Ben is a friend I will always have there for me, whenever I need him.'_

The thought made her feel giddily with joy. They had agreed that if Ben could find time off, he would come back to her window in the next few days and they could maybe take a walk or something. Tarra couldn't wait. Suddenly the realization came that she had never found out why he had wanted to meet her at 3 o'clock.

Another thought was that she had never found Brannon.

"He probably gave up looking for me and left," she said aloud to the empty room. She grinned. Poor Brannon. "I wonder if he's still in his study?"

Tarra realized that he was probably in a sour mood because she skipped class. _'Poor me,'_ she thought. She was probably in trouble.

_'Thank God no one saw me come back in the castle.'_ It had seemed no one had missed her at all for the few hours she had been away. It made her kind of sad to think of it.

"Surely someone realized I was missing..."

At that moment a quiet knock came from the door.

"Hello?" Tarra asked.

"Its me." answered Mark.

"Oh...Well, come in."

Mark slowly walked in and quietly closed the door behind him. Then he turned and faced her.

"What did you do all day?" he asked, getting right to the point. Tarra stared at him for a minute.

"I...uh... I was out. Why do you ask?"

"Brannan told me you didn't go to any of your classes."

Now_ what do I do?'_ Tarra thought to herself.

"Oh...well, uh, I was a little busy today."

Mark stared at her. "With what, may I ask?"

I bit my lip.

"Its none of your business, Mark." Mark shook his head.

"While mother and father are gone, it is my business, Tarra. Father told me it ismy responsibility while he's gone that you go to your classes and behave, along with everything else I have to do."

I stopped.

"Where did mother and father go? When? Why wasn't I told?"

I was mad. Why didn't anyone tell me? Mark answered with a hint of spite.

"Mother wanted very much to tell you. But you where nowhere to be found—_again_. Do you know how hard it is when you keep disappearing? We never know who your with, what your doing, where you are... If you where abducted, we wouldn't even know! Do you understand how serious this is, Tarra?"

Mark had never talked to me like this. To Marina sometimes, but never me.

"Where did mother and father go, Mark?" I asked again. Why wouldn't he tell me?

"First tell me you understand. Promises me, Tarra! Promise me that you will stop leaving like this. It isgetting to hard on all of us. Even if you don't become queen, you need to stop acting like a... a peasant, and more like a princess!"

"What if I don't _want_ to be a princess, Mark? Ever think of that? What if I wish I was normal, and that no one was ever watching me? I have feelings to, you know. I'm not a child, Mark!"

Tears coursed down my cheeks. I tried not to cry, but it was impossible.

"Where did mother go, Mark?" I asked for thethird time. Mark sighed.

"You have to tell me, Mark."

He finally nodded.

"You know that duke that came by a few days ago?"

I thought back. Hadn't mother said something about a duke the day I met Ben?

"You might not remember; after all, you where missing that day."

I glared at him. "I remember."

"Well, Mother and father went with him back to Bast for... business reasons. But on the way mother fell very ill and they are going to stay in Bast for a while."

I looked at Mark. He had his head bowed, and he looked sadder than I had ever seen him.

"Do they know what the sickness is?" I whispered. Mark shook his head.

"They have an idea, but they're not really sure. And until they find out..."

"They can't do anything." I finished for him. He looked up.

"I'm sorry for yelling like that. I'm just... not in the best of moods." I stared at him. He looked scared.

"Oh Mark, if you had just told me... I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have blown up like that."

I got up and hugged him. Mark embraced me back. After he pulled away, he said,

"She'll be alright, Tarra. She's just sick—nothing to worry about. Their just going to stay in Bast because... because they probably haven't gotten their...uh—Business reasons all worked out yet."

I looked at him. I wanted to say, _'Mark, you're a terrible liar.'_But I knew it was best to just agree.

* * *


	9. Finally Going To Class

Hello all. I can't exactly say it's been long since I posted, so I don't feel a need to apologize. Sorry for my sour mood—I seriously have my reasons. The next chapter is written—I'm starting on grammar/spelling correction right now.

* * *

Tarra

Chapter Nine

Finally Going To Class

Tarra walked through the royal menagerie the next morning, thinking through all that had happened. Mark had said that mother and father where out on business, but he didn't say what. She brushed it off. Probably something unimportant, like what to do with all the extra centaurs that had been born not too long ago. That would explain why Queen Ella went with—she wanted to keep them instead of selling them to that Duke. Tarra liked the unicorns the most—but the centaurs where her second favorite. She didn't really want to get rid of the babies—but, of course, it was not her decision so make.

After feeding some apples to mother's centaur—Apple—I decided to get back to the castle to get to my first class. There was nothing else to do, and I didn't want to make Mark in an even sadder mood.

"I'm very happy you decided to join us, Princess Tarra." Was Brannon's only remark as I slipped into class. Millie was already there.

After calligraphy, I had Elfish, then writing, and then I was free for another hour until I had dancing lessons. Calligraphy was just as hard as it usually was, but Elfish went pretty smoothly. During writing I had some problems paying attention, though.

"Miss Tarra, are you even listening to my lesson?"

I jerked up. What had Miss Lorena said? "Oh...uh... could you repeat the instructions, please?"

She shook her head. "I just asked you and your sister to copy the stanza from the board into your books, Princess. Can you do that?" I felt like saying something smart, but I just nodded and looked at the board.

_The Rainy Day _

The day is cold, and dark, and dreary

_It rains, and the wind is never weary; _

_The vine still clings to the moldering wall, _

_But at every gust the dead leaves fall, _

_And the day is dark and dreary. _

My life is cold, and dark, and dreary;

_It rains, and the wind is never weary; _

_My thoughts still cling to the moldering past, _

_But the hopes of youth fall thick in the blast, _

_And the days are dark and dreary. _

Be still, sad heart! And cease repining;

_Behind the clouds is the sun still shining; _

_Thy fate is the common fate of all, _

_Into each life some rain must fall, _

_Some days must be dark and dreary.  
_

I stared at the board. _'I must remember that poem,'_ was all I could mumble. I quickly copied it down.

"This week we will learn a new stanza every day. Next week you will pick one out and read it in front of the class. The next day we will have a few more people come in so that you can experience what it is like to recite in front of a crowd. Please keep in mind that you are not supposed to memorize the stanza—I would like you to read it well without having to practice much. That is all for today."

It always perplexed me how the teachers liked to pretend that there where more than two or three people in the classes. It made them look some-what stupid at times. I sighed. I would probably have some problems reciting a stanza. It was hard enough getting in front of a crowd. I shrugged it off. No need to worry about it until next week, anyway. Since we were done, I grabbed my books and walked out of the classroom so I could savor the hour I had before dance lessons. I dreaded them already. Not because I dislike dancing, (I actually enjoy it, if you will believe that) butI amterrible at it. And since I had missed my last class, I was probably worse now.

Walking kind of fast down the hall, I suddenly collided with someone. After pulling my upper torso up off the floor, I looked at whom I had collided with.

He was already standing up and brushing himself off. The lamp above us shone in my eyes and I couldn't make out his face. "Are you alright?" he asked me.

"Ben?" I asked in disbelief.

* * *

Do me a favor—please review. I feel less and less like posting because I have been getting exactly 0 percent of reviews. I will post the next chapter, but unless I get reviews, I will probably take some time to post after that. (What, does that sound like a threat? Well... that was kind of the point.) Please keep in mind that I have had a terrible month, (I have visited the dentist at least once a week—I absolutely hate going to the dentist), and on top of that my brand-new 18-speed bike was stolen right out of my back yard. Please—just one little review wont kill you, will it? 


	10. Ethan's Arival

Sooo sorry about delays, people! I have had a lot on my mind lately, and plus I have been sick with a spring cold. As to my reviewers, THANKS SO MUCH! I got exactly 4 reviews, and that's a lot for me. Now do the same and more, pleeeeeeease! Each one means so much.

Jo Quin: Thanks! I'm glad my story has all those in them.

Anonymous: Whoever you are, thanks for the encouragement.

Kat: It took a while, but I finally posted!

One reader: You are so wonderful! Yours was by far the longest review I have received, and it came with a lot of interesting pointers. It seems a lot of people thought of a great way this story could continue, and I wish I had thought of that before I wrote this chapter. Thank you for making my dentist visit not sound so horrible! And last, hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Tarra

Chapter 10

Ethan's Arrival

"Milady? Are you quite all right?" I frowned. My eyes where still fogged from the fall, andI couldn't see clearly. He looked like Ben—but I couldn't quite tell if his hair was black or not. "Ben?" I asked again. He frowned.

"No Miss, I am not this '_Ben_' you speak of. I am Prince Ethan of Doople. I am looking to see her Royal Highness Princess Tarra. Would you be so kind as to show me where I might find her?"

I tried terribly hard not to smirk. Not only because he talked like a buffoon, but also because he could be in much trouble for talking to me like I was a maid. After gathering up all my books and pulling myself up-I was surprised that he didn't try to help me with either- I looked him up and down.

He had sandy blonde hair that shimmered light brown in the light. He had large blue eyes, and his face looked almost cute. His attire was prince-like; he was wearing a red doublet with stiff black trousers that looked incredibly expensive. He definitely wasn't Ben. I wondered how much I could find out about why he was here and what he wanted from me, and still keep my identity secret.

"Well then, what was it you wanted?"

He looked shocked. For some bizarre reason, I was proud of myself. "I asked where I could find her Royal Highness Princess Tarra. Now please do your job and take me to her."

_'Your not so cute anymore,_' I thought to myself. Using all my self-control to keep from laughing, I plainly stated, "You needn't call her all that, milord. Just plain Princess will do."

He looked like he wanted to slap me. He might have,too,if Millie hadn't run up at that moment.

"Oh, there you are. I have been looking all over for you! What do you think of the stanza we learned today?" It took her a minute to even notice theboy who claimed to be a prince from a country I had never heard of, who was standing in front of me.

"Oh! I beg your pardon. Have you two been introduced yet?" It was getting better and better. I quickly shook my head. "Oh, well then. Prince Ethan of Doople, I'd like you to meet my sister, Princess Tarra."

His face went cold and he looked as if he might throw up on me. I inched a tiny step away in case he tried. Forcing a grin, I said, "Hello, Prince Ethan. I amPrincess Tarra. It is very nice to meet you." I curtsied. It took him a minute, but soon he regained his composure and bowed.

"...Very nice to meet you too, I'm sure..."

I was still grinning at him. "Now, what was is you wanted to talk about, Millie?" I focused all my concentration on her. No need to pay any attention to mister high-and- mighty, anyway.

"Oh, no, that's all right. We'll talk later. Right now you can get acquainted with Prince Ethan here. I already have. Have fun!"

Before I could protest or even ask _why_ he was here, Millie was already down the hall. I felt like running after her. Instead I turned to Prince Ethan.

"You wanted to talk?" I admit I didn't say it as nicely as I could, but hey—this is a guy who looked like he wanted to slap me a minute ago.

He suddenly looked quite unconvertible. "Yes, well... Can we take a walk first?"

I didn't want to, but I nodded. What harm can he be? And I must admit I was quite curious about why he was here.

We walked out of the hall and into the gardens. There was total silence. A bird sang somewhere.

"You said you where looking for me. What was it you wanted to tell me?" I finally asked. He looked a little embarrassed. "Not exactly to tell you something, princess. I just... I wanted to let you know I am... glad that we will be seeing more of each other."

I frowned. It was way to early for suitors to come and 'get acquainted' with me. And there was no reason for them to—I would never be the heir. First came Mark, then Marina, then Millie, and _then _myself. Even if Marina and Millie went to their husbands' countries or wherever to live there, Mark was the definite heir to the throne. It made no sense. I looked at him. He was quite a bit taller than me—I presumed he was taller than Ben, even. Ben. I'd much rather be on a walk with himthan Ethan.

'_I wonder what he's doing now? Probably helping Sirus out on the farm..._'

"Princess? Are you even listening?"

I jerked my head up. "What?"

"I was saying how glad I am to finally meet you. It's a great honor."

I almost rolled my eyes. "It is a great honor to meet you too, I'm sure—but I did not know of your coming—I was not told. Would you care to inform me why you are here?" I tried to talk as much as royalty (the way I amreally supposed to talk) as I possibly could. Maybe he'd have more respect for me then.

I admit that I was unconvertible having company here without mother and father here too—I had never done it before. Suddenly I felt a pang of guilt for feeling so carefree while my mother was so ill. I hadn't thought of her since I was in the menagerie feeding Apple. I looked down at my feet in shame. Ethan seemed to be oblivious to my actions.

"I am here because I have gotten the privilege to stay in Frell for the year I am to spend away from home. I'm surprised you did not know."

In my mind, I screamed. A whole year? There had never been a prince from some other country who came to Frell. I mean, never. But I decided to play dumb—at least for a while. "Ah. And where exactly is Doople? I have never heard of that country before..." Maybe not that dumb.

"Its just north of Bast, your highness. I'm surprised that you've never heard of it." A lot of things seemed to surprise him. "Well, I guess I'll have to stop skipping geography and then I mightbecome smarter when it comes to countries and continents."

Ethan looked at me, aghast. "You've skipped geography?"

Had I really let that slip? Oh, well.

"Once in a while, yes. I know I shouldn't, but I do sometimes."

"And what is it you do instead, pray tell?"

I detected a hint of tease in his voice.

"It varies. Most of the times I just go on walks... Things like that."

He grinned. "And do you walk with anyone particular?"

I blushed. Why did I do that? So much for keeping secrets. "That depends on if I have someone to walk with, milord." I used the name I had called him when he thought me to be a maid. Now it was his turn to blush. "Please, call me Ethan. About that incident earlier..."

I grinned. "Just about forgotten."

He grinned back.

* * *

"So...what do you do for fun around here?" he asked me a little while later.

I pondered. '_skip geography, maybe? Run away from home? Visit a farmers nephew, or sneak into an outlaws tavern?'_

"That depends on what your definition of fun is."

He looked at me. "And I'm guessing your definition is unlike many others?"

I looked at him and nodded. We had stopped walking. I looked down.

"Not everyone agrees with my ways... or my ideas, no less."

He put his hand to my chin and lifted it up. "I'm sure they just don't appreciate you, Princess. I bet if they knew some of your ideas, they'd flock to hear them."

I felt like yelling out, '_How would you know? You know nothing about me_.' But I didn't. He was staring into my eyes. I looked at his. They reflected mine, that same bright blue that I had lived with all my life. Something inside me kept screaming to stop falling for his flattery, but I couldn't stop staring into his eyes.

"You can call me... Tarra." I whispered.

* * *


	11. Dancing

This chapter was sort of rushed, (if you can believe that, seeing it took me so long to write it), and I admit its not the best written chapter. But I don't have the time to re-write it, so it will have to do. Next chapter will be better, I swear!

Crazayladay: Thanks! You make me happy. Keep reading!

P.S. My birthday is on Friday, so I hope I get a few reviews! (Does that even relate to my birthday? Didn't think so.) Oh well. :D

* * *

Tarra

Chapter Eleven

Dancing

We stared at each other.

_'What am I doing?'_

I pulled away from Ethan.

"I... I have to dance."

He stared at me.

"Right now?"

"No—I have to get to my dance class. It's starting in two minutes."

"I thought you made it a habit of skipping your lessons."

I watched his face, unsure of an answer.

He stared at me for another minute and then nodded.

"It has been nice walking with you, Princess." He bowed and I curtsied.

Then I ran off.

_'Whatin the worldwas that?'_ I thought to myself all the way out of the gardens. _'That was probably_ _the closest I'll ever be to an intimate moment.'_

I mentally slapped myself. Why would I want to kiss Ethan? Why would Ethan even want to kiss me? I just meet him—and besides, he's so stuck up. Suddenly I realized that I had come somewhat closer to kissing once before.

My mind played back to when I was in the wheat field with Ben. We made the agreement that if he won the wheat-chopping contest, I would kiss him. Technically, I was closer to kissing then when I almost lost.

I mentally slapped myself again. _'Why should I care about kissing? This is such a Marina thing to do. I'm 14, for pities sake. And anyway, I do not want to just give my kisses away like that.'_

Before I could (mentally) slap myself for the third time, I was at the studio's door. Of course, I had forgotten that I needed to change into my dancing attire before I could actually practice. I groaned all the way up the stairs and into my room.

After closing the door (and unclothing myself), I pulled onlonger undergarmentsand the sleek silver gown that I was required to don. Afterbuttoning the back, I walked over to my dresser and got the soft ballet-like shoes I was also required to wear out of a drawer. I then quickly made my way to the studio once more.

Some classes I had with Millie and Marina, but since there was such a difference in ages, usually it was Millie and I in one class and Mark and Marina in a different class. The different balls we ettended required different dancing fashions, especially the ones orientated for the older citizens of Frell. I wondered if Ethan would partake in our classes. Dancecontained me, Marina, Millie, and occasionally Mark all together. Would Ethan be part of it now, too?

Surprisingly, no one had yet made it to class, and I was therefore not seen as late.

After greeting my instructor (one of the only teachers who always seemed to be in a good mood), I leaned against the marble wall closest to me. It waspleasing marble, with a light brownish tint that gave it a warm look. The room was large and spacey; a convenience that came with living in a castle- There where always rooms for just about any activity.

This one, reserved for dancing.

Most of the time we just learned how to slow dance, but usually it was anything related to dancing (from waltzes to group dances) that we might have to know when we attended all the differentfashions of balls.

At this moment my teacher, Miss Hart, walked up to me and pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Princess, dear, why don't you go ahead and practice what we studied last class while we wait for your sisters."

I nodded and started doing as I was told. Imagining a companion, I slowly waltzed back and forth toan imaginary tune. Step one-two-three, step one-two-three...

I liked dancing, (as I had stated earlier), but going to royal balls was usually unbearably boring—especially when mother and father secretly ran off for a few hours.

_'I wonder how there doing?'_ I thought suddenly. I made a mental note to ask Mark if he had heard anything.

Right then I heard a commotion coming from the hallway outside of the studio. Turning around just in time I saw a group of people enter—Daisy and Marina, each holding one of Ethan's hands and giggling, (an utterly disgusting sight), Millie, who seemed to be enjoying any attention she could get, and, of course, Claire and Karisa, just happily being there. A quiet Mark walked a ways behind them.

He looked incredibly uncomfortable. I laughed quietly into my hand.

Poor Mark. I wondered what he thought of Ethan.

Seeing me, Mark took the opportunity to leave the giggling group and come across the room.

"I see at least _someone_ is interested in our guest," I whispered quietly onceMark was in earshot. He made a exasperating noise and retorted,

"Looks to me like he's getting a little too much attention."

I smiled.

"Sounds to me like someone's jealous."

Mark faked an appalled face.

"Me...? I would never think of making our wonderful guest feel unwelcome!"

I shoved him teasingly. "I sure wouldn't mind if you did."

Mark looked at me seriously.

"Is there something you'd like to share...?"

Before I could talk, or even ask about mother and father, the giggle gang started coming our way.

"That's _so _amusing! I cannot believe you are really this enjoyable! I wish we could spent the whole day together."

It was said (or more screeched) by Daisy.

"Amazing how those girls can get access to just about any room in the palace without lifting a finger." Mark muttered.

I elbowed him. "Be nice. After all, they are Marina's friends. And he is our guest... even if he is a stuck up one."

Mark looked at me again with a _what-are-you-hiding_ look on his face. I just smiled, basking in the idea of for once being on the_ I-know-something-you-don't-know_ side.

Finally looking Ethan in the eye, I realized that he was not enjoying nor disliking the attention. Well, obviously enjoying, up until he saw me in the room. After that he tried terribly hard to pretend he was in distress. I went mad wanting to yell at him that I had absolutely no interest in him _what so ever_.

Of course, saying it would only make me look stupid and like I had feelings for him. Not that I cared either way.

"Girls! Stop that insane racket this instant! I'm so sorry, Milord. Please, take a seat while we begin our class." I thought of all the ways I could thank miss Hart for breaking up the fan club.

"Girls, would you please go sit somewhere so we can begin?" Claire, Daisy and Karisa quietly obliged, walking over to where some chairs where set up. Of course, Daisy got her way (as always) and got to sit by Ethan. Not that I had a problem with it.

"Now, before we have any more interruptions, lets start. Today you three girls will have to share your brother by taking turns practicing, since those other boys...what where their names? Anyway, since they're absent, you three will just have to work with each other. Can you do that?"

We all gingerly nodded and Millie took her place at the opposite side of the room.

"Now, Mark, I want you to walk up to Princess Millie and bow. Then you, Millie, will curtsy—yes, that's nice—and Mark, take her out to the dance floor, like so..."

The minutes dragged on. Normally this was fun, but with Ethan and the girls all watching, it was far from enjoyable. I did choose, however, to try and ignore them. Soon it was my turn.

"Just as they have done, Princess. Go to that side, and Mark will come to you."

I guessed that this particular instructor did not know of our parents' absence, and that Mark was currently the ruler until mother and father returned. He was, after all, almost 19, since his birthday was just a few weeks or so away.

Mark walked over and swept down into a low bow. I curtsied, as instructed, and he took my arm. Here is where it got tricky. In this particular dance, Mark was required to spin me around, and I was to land right back in his arms. Although it sounds easy, it was far from it. No matter how hard Mark tried, I was too tall to fit under his arm and we always got stuck.

Miss Hart sighed loudly. Looking around the room, she stopped her gaze on Ethan.

_'No. No, no, please Miss Hart. Don't-'_

"Ah! Prince Ethan sir—would you mind dancing just this once with Princess Tarra? It seems she is a bit tall for it to work with Mark—no offence, your highness."

Mark didn't seem to take any offence at all—on the contrary. He seemed delighted to put me through the humiliating experience of dancing with Ethan.

_'I will get you back for this one, dear brother...mark my words...'_ I whispered coldly as Ethan took Marks place. Mark seemed happy to sit back down.

Ethan smiled at me. I didn't mean to, but I ignored him and turned away. Ok, maybe I did mean to.

"Now, do just as they just did. Tarra...? If you would..." I walked back over to where I was to enter. Ethan seemed far too familiar with everything and bowed even lower than Mark had. I wanted to push him out of my comfort zone.

I curtsied.

Taking my hand, Ethan gently walked me to the dance floor.

"Princess, please do try to look a little happier. You look as if you're out for the kill..." Miss Hart mumbled. I grudgingly obliged, and tried my best to look happy while dancing.

As I had guessed, Ethan's towering figure stood tall above me, and I spun with ease. He seemed to know the song well, and with Miss Hart's guidance, I wasn't doing that badly myself.

The song seemed to repeat most of the same moves, and soon Ethan and I where dancing as if we had practiced and memorized the entire thing. I soon forgot my embarrassment I had and the glares I was receiving from Daisy and her friends, and I started enjoying myself. Going along with the tune Miss Hart was happily humming, I twirled and danced to my hearts delight.

After a while, we finished the song, and everyone clapped. I came back to the embarrassment of it all and quickly let go of him.

Ethan, on the other hand, seemed quite proud of himself an acted as if he had just done some wondrous deed that only Ethan himself could accomplish. I felt sick.

For the minutes we where dancing, I had actually thought differently of him. He had seemed like a nice guy to get to know, maybe like in time. But the second it was over, I was pulled out of that delusion and again realized that he was just a big headed prince who was used to getting his own way. A real shame, I thought to myself.

_'Why do the cute ones always have to be jerks?'_

Actually, I think the question is: 'why do the cute guys always abuse their power of being cute?' Oh well, I guess its just me. I hope you liked this one, even if it wasn't the best. It was a tad longer than usual (mostly because eating 4 Butterfingers made me type a the speed of light). Remember: No reviews, no new chapter! "grin grin, cackle cackle"


	12. Restless Thoughts

Hey! This is a looong chapter (thanks to all the candy I got for my birthday-what is my sister trying to do, make me fat?) so I hope you like it!

Crazayladay: I probably like him better to. Hope that shows a wee bit. :D

Don't-ask: Thanks so much for the gum-chewing suggestion! It totally works.

A sly fan: Thank you!

Nicole: Thanks! She tends so be a little sarcastic 'cause I can't stand it when female characters show no emotion (like never getting mad).

Sccrgrl: I'm glad it wasn't that bad. Thanks 4 reading!

Anonymous: Whoever you are, I'm so glad I'm not the only one who checks fics 'like a million times'. It makes me feel less…well, crazy is the right word I think.

Talabe187: Yeah, that chapter _was _incredibly confusing. Hope I have the time to totally re-write it when I've finished this fan fiction. :D

Kat: Soooooooo sorry about the 'unconvertible' thing! I actually meant uncomfortable. (hehe, don't know how I will be a writer if I can't spell).

Tamaran Girl: Thank god someone still loves her! "hugs Ella"

Tamaran Girl: Glad you think it's very very interesting!

Few! THANKS ALL REVIEWS, LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

Tarra

Chapter 12 (you betta believe it!)

Restless Thoughts

"Thank you, mark!" I yelled after hugging him.

"Stop it, stop it! It's not that big of a deal. Now go and have a fun time, and _do not_ come home too late, do you understand me?"

But I was already down the hall.

"Tarra! Did you hear me? I mean it!"

"Yes Mark! I willbe home before supper!"

I raced out of the hall and towards the castle doors.

"Where are you goin'?" The guard yelled after me.

But I was already through the gate and down the field.

"To visit a friend! Good bye!"

I would have stopped to let him know that I wasn't doing anything 'wrong', but I knew Mark was on his way to talk to him.

So I raced on as fast as I could go, as far away from the palace walls as I could possibly run.

It was exactly a week from the day Ethan had come to the palace, and I was dead sick of him. The thought of spending the _entire day_ away from him seemed too glorious to imagine.

After afew minutesIfound what seemed to be the perfect climbing tree. It had huge branches that stretched low to the ground and then lifted towards the sky, higher and higher until you think that they will touch the sun.

Climbing up, I laughed out loud. "Can you believe it?" I happily asked a squirrel, who happened to share the tree I was climbing.

It looked at me strangely and then raced up the tree. I smiled and kept talking.

"It isso glorious—Mark gave me the whole day off from classes! Isn't he wonderful? Ben never came to see me, so I thought I wouldgo see..."

My thoughts slowly melted away.

Peering through the leaves, my eyes widened.

A caravan.

Not just any caravan, but a gypsy caravan.

It looked as if they had arrived just a few hours or so before, and where now setting camp. It was a ways away from the tree I was in, half hidden by bushes and trees if you happened to walk by.

I watched in amazement. A family of four was setting camp and building a fire. A ways away a man was playing an instrument that I had never seen before. Five girls where dancing around him, happily twirling to the music. There where so many of them. More and more caravans came into my sight, with more and more people.

_'So many people, so many caravans, so many bright colors...'_ I thought to myself.

The girls' dance was beautiful, I realized, with bright red dresses and skirts and long flowing sleeves sewn to their blouses. They each had on different corsets, each unique and flattering and beautiful.

For a minute I longed to join them in their dance, feeling so carefree out in the sun.

But reality flew swiftly to my mind.

Gypsies weren't supposed to camp so close to the castle. Actually, they weren't supposed to camp _period_.

It wasn't until father declared that they could camp wherever they wished, as long as they where a safe distance away from the villages, they wheren't on anyone's land, and they didn't bother anyone or disturb the peace.

Did Mark know about them? And would I tell him? I knew that Mark was the ruler for the short time our parents where away, but I also knew that he wouldn't want to chase the gypsies away. But what _would_ he do?

_How could mother and father leave us like this? So much can happen in so little time.'_

"Why are you watching my family?"

I jumped and with a _thump_ fell off of the tree branch I had been balancing on.

Carefully steadying myself on the lower limb I had fallen onto, I slowly looked down at who had startled me so.

It was a boy, (Of course), who looked to beeighteen at the oldest. He had long silver hair thatreached a few inches past his ears. I had never seen someone with silver hair.

His clothes looked strange, Almost of a different era, with a large white shirt and baggy brown trousers that almost completely covered his boots. I had never seen him before.

"Beg your pardon?" I asked him, as was the polite way to respond.

"I asked you why you're watching my family."

I frowned and turned back to the gypsies. They where his family? But then...

"I...I wasn't..." I lied. He looked at me strangely.

"You where. You where watching them through the trees. I'm just asking you why. I'm not going to hurt you."

I looked back at him.

"Why would I think you wanted to hurt me?"

He shrugged.

"Some people think gypsies are like that. I can understand why they don't like us. But hurt people? That's bizarre. But your people seem to fit that description, more often than not."

I raised my eyebrow and slowly nodded.

"I don't think you aregoing to hurt me." Istated like a fact, as if to prove I meant it.

He was watching me. It made me feel a little uncomfortable, and I shifted a little.

"Well?" he asked me.

"Well?" I shot back.

"Why where you watching my family?" he asked for the third time.

"Oh!" I said stupidly.

"I'm not sure. I mean... I was climbing the tree, and then I saw the caravans. I guess... I don't know... I was just curious. Is that a crime?"

He smiled. I noticed that he had a handsome face, a trait that I have come to notice on most of the young men I seemed to run into so frequently. But the difference with him was strange. He wasn't good-looking in an Ethan sort of way, or even the way Ben was. It was a mysterious, different kind of handsome, if that makes any sense.

"Why are you in a tree?" he asked me casually. I was dumbfounded. Why _was _I in a tree?

"I... I don't know. I felt like climbing."

He nodded. I was still weary of him watching me the way he was. I figured he was trying to figure out who I was, or where I had come from.

Strange. It seemed either people had never seen a princess in princess-like clothing and therefore did not know what I would look like, or they where just... stupid.

"So...Why don't you come down?"

I couldn't think of an answer, so I slid off of the branch and landed on the soft grass.

Standing up, I looked at him now from a face-to-face angle. He was taller than me. Taller than Ben, but I couldn't really tell if he was taller than Ethan or not. He might be, but he didn't have the towering effect that Ethan had.

He looked at me like something was bugging him.

"So..."

We where both speechless. I sighed.

"You know, just because I'm not the prettiest girl around doesn't mean you can look at me like I'm mentally ill."

I said it in an angry tone, which I hadn't really intended. But then again, I hadn't really intended on saying that either.

He kind of shook his head and looked a little embarrassed. Well, good for him.

"Sorry. I mean, I wasn't... I didn't..." He trailed off. I felt regretful.

"Its alright. I'm sorry for snapping like that. I had no right. Its just..."

He looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to finish. When I didn't make a move to finish, he got the drift and stopped expecting me to.

He turned and started walking away, without a goodbye or anything.

"Where are you going?" I called after him. He stopped walking.

"Back tomy camp." He yelled back. Not knowing what exactly I should do, I yelled after him,

"Can... can I come with you...?"

He had gone on walking, but stopped again. He stood there, not answering or turning around.

"Please?"

Finally he turned around.

"Why?"

I thought a minute, not knowing what to say. Why did I want to go to the gypsy camp? It was as if something was pulling me, wanting, pleeding, daring me to. I had never felt an urge so strong.

"Gray! Where are you?"

The prettiest girl I had ever seen came running from where the gypsy camp was located.

"Gray! Where have you been? I don't understand how you can bail like that _every time_ we set camp. It's really childish, you know!"

She had been one of the dancers, I now realized. She was the one in the flaming red skirt and white peasant blouse. Her incredibly dark curly black hair hung loosely around her face and reached all the way past her back.

"Gray...?"

She reached us and slowed to a walk. She stared at me.

"Who are you?" She asked me, not in the _kindest_ way possible.

"I...uh..."

"Ronnie, this is-"

"Maria." I said quickly. Why did I say Maria?

He looked at me a minute.

_'What?' _I wanted to ask again. Was my lying so obvious? How would he know?

The girl stared at me.

"I...well then. Nice to meet you, Maria. Come on Gray, Julio needs you to help the guys get the hay out to feed the horses."

Gray nodded and started back. I expected Ronnie to go with him, but she stayed in place.

"Sorry if Gray comes off a little gruff sometimes. He's really sweet when you get to know him, though."

Shegrasped my hand. "I'm Ronnie. You already told us your name."

I nodded and shook her hand. _Shook her hand_? I guess that was a normal custom for her. Her grip was strong and confident, her hands rough and worn from labour.

"Where do you live?" she asked me.

"Over there."

I pointed vaguely towards a small village not far from the castle.

"Ah. Do you usually dress, well, like that?"

I looked at the frilly pink dress my chambermaid hadforced me to wear.

"Not when I have a choice."

She smiled and nodded. "I know how that goes. Hey, you want to come to the camp with me? I need to help make lunch, but I'd like to talk to you some more."

I grinned and nodded. People at the palace had always made the caravaners out to be mean and hateful, but Ronnie didn't seem to be either.

"I mean, if you have some place else to go, then I guess I couldtalk toyou later."

I shook my head. "No where else. I would love to talk to you some more."

She grinned at me and we started for the caravan. _'I could just visit Ben a different time. I'm sure he wont mind me making some new friends.'  
_  
"""""""

"So... Are you and Gray courting?" I asked Ronnie casually while we walked through the camp.

"_No_! Oh my, did it seem like that to you?"

I nodded. Ronnie laughed.

"No, where just friends. Gray and I have known each other since childhood. It's hard to even imagine dating! That's funny."

She laughed again, but it sounded more of a nervous laugh this time. Dating was a term I hadn't heard often, except from the servants and workers on occasion.

"Ronnie? What are you laughing about?" Another girl walked up.

She had the same curly black hair Ronnie had, only it was cut short and had a few silver streaks in it. S_trange _seemed like theperfect word, though unique seemed kinder.

"Oh, hello Rica. Maria, this is Rica, Gray's sister."

I smiled and stopped myself just in time from curtsying.

"Hi! So I guess you've meet Gray. Well, I'm the fun one in our family. Be sure to stay far away from Gray! He isvery weird when he wants to be."

I smiled and nodded again. Did all people talk like this? They seemed so carefree without having to say 'this' and 'so'. It was all incredibly new to me._ refreshing_ flew to my mind, but I shoved it away.

We walked over to where a large black pot was hanging over an open fire. _That _was interesting.

"Rica, go fetch that sack of potatoes I saved in our the wagon, will you? I think potatoes sound good today."

Rica nodded and ran off. I looked around at the peculiar way these people lived. They ate from open fires; lived in caravans, whore comfortable and casual clothing, had more than two children, (Mother and father where an exception; not many royal families wanted four children). Everything was so different, and yet so... comforting. But how could that be?

"Here you go. That last potato might be a little rotten, 'cause there was a leak in the roof and it dripped on it, but the others should be good."

Ronnie nodded and pulled a small knife from...well, I actually had no idea where it came from.

She cut the bag open and started peeling the potatoes, carefully putting the peelings in a pile.

"What do you do with the peelings?" I asked her. Mandy usually just threw them away.

"We make chips out of them. They really taste good, if they're cooked right. Hey, you want to help me?"

I stopped thinking and watched her work as if she had made the food hundreds of times. Was I really invited to try this? Mandy always refused to let me help. "Not fit for a princess," she would murmur.

I slowly nodded and Rica got us both more knives. And I got to work cutting potatoes.

And I must admit, it was more fun than anything Mandy had ever let me do. Especially because she didn't want me holding the sharp knives. Yes, this was different. And I liked it.

"You girls almost done with that?" A young man asked, walking up tothe three girls peeling potatoes.

"Yes, Julio, we arealmost done. Oh, and by the way, this is Maria. She lives in one of the nearby villages."

Julio nodded and smiled a warm smiletowards me. "Welcome to our camp. I hope we don't bother any of your people, and I hope they don't bother us."

All of a sudden, I felt really shy. But that never happened. Of course, I wasn't usually allowed to talk to older men anyway. But before anyone noticed, he left, just like that.

"For him, that's a warm welcome. He never has trusted villagers. Can't blame him though, for what happened back then and all."

Ronnie elbowed her. I kept peeling potatoes, not sure exactly what Rica meant by that. What had villagers done 'back then'? It was none of my business, I kept telling myself. Suddenly I felt really unconvertible.

I felt like I needed to get away, and I needed to get away quick.

"Ronnie, I... uh... I just remembered, I need to meet someone. So if you don't mind, I really need to be on my way. I had fun meeting you though."

I turned to Rica. "You too, of course. Tell Gray I said goodbye."

They nodded and Ronnie got up.

"Well, sorry if I did anything to bother you. I just like making friends is all, but I understand how weird this might seem to you. Maybe we could meet sometime, so you could show me around or something?"

I nodded and gave her one last smile. It was pretty weak though.

"Till next time. Good bye!" I turned and left, doing my best to walk slowly so it didn't look like I was running. I just needed to be by myself for a while.

* * *

"I hope she's alright..." Rica whispered, but Ronnie just ignored her.

"Something's different about her, Rica. I can feel it. I just hope I can figure out what it is."

Rica nodded, but Ronnie was too busy watching the tall brunette walk towards and out of their camp to notice.

_'She has the most gorgeous face I have ever seen...'_ she quietly thought to herself.

"You think myfather scared her?" Rica asked quietly.

"That could be it, but I doubt it. No, it was something else... I really couldn't say though."

Ronnie sighed and went back to peeling potatoes.

"_I _will_ find out what is different about her_," She promised herself. "_I can feel it all around me. There is something strangeabout this girl_. _Something wonderfully strange_."

* * *

Feeling bewildered and like she was lost somehow, Tarra walked past the trees and through a field of dandelions. 

"Why did I feel so... so _right_ there?" she kept asking myself. But she wasn't getting any answerers.

It almost scared her, how much she felt at home with the gypsies, how much she longed to travel.

_'That's wrong. I'm not supposed to like the way gypsies live...I amroyalty, and I should feel right in the castle..._'

But she knew something was amiss, and she meant to find out.

* * *

The next few chapters will have more and more answers to the plot line/lines, so stay tuned! 


	13. Chapter 13

I have taken into consideration the immense time it has taken me to work on this chapter more, but I had a great deal of 'finding myself' to do before I felt ready enough to keep writing. Plus I had writers block all summer. And even though this chapter is not at the full level of…_wellness _I would like it to be, it was already written, and I am just going to strive to do better on the next one. Which will be up soon. And will have correct grammar. Promise. Okay? Thanks **so **much for the amount of feedback I have received in the last month. I hope everyone has had a happy Christmahanukhakwanzaa! And Happy Valentines day.

Tarra

Chapter 13

Strange Feelings

* * *

"Tarra? What are you doing out here?" 

Millie looked really worried, and almost…scared.

Her face was flushed, which was strange, since she was normally very pale.

"Hello, Millie. I was just out for a walk."

I felt guilty, as this was not the entire truth. After my encounter with the gypsies, I had aimlessly walked for an hour until I found myself finally going home. All the excitement about visiting Ben had drained away, and I felt more like being alone for a while before visiting him again.

"Oh…Well then, I will be…um…on my way."

I nodded, though I felt a bit confused. What had I caught her doing that she was so ready to get away from?

"Alright. I will be out riding, if anyone needs me."

I hadn't even planned on going ridding. Oh, well, if that's what I said, that's what my mind wanted to do, right…? I was so confused.

"Alright… Oh, Before I forget: Mark told me that he wanted to speak to you, whenever your ready to come in and see him."

I nodded and made my way over to the stable door, which was conveniently beside Millie.

I opened the door and walked in, finding the stable hand ready and waiting for my commands.

"Josef, Can you saddle Bandit for me? I would very much like to go out in a minute."

Josef nodded as he quickly got out the necessary saddle and horse bit.

I turned to where the horses where kept when I saw something run from Bandit's stable to another one out of the corner of my eye.

Wipping around, I started for the stable 'it' had run in to.

Surprisingly, Millie was still there and rushed in front of me.

"No! I mean, what are you doing, Tarra?"

I stared at her.

"… I thought I just saw someone running in here or something, so I thought I would… look and see if I really saw… something."

Millie made a desperate sound.

"Oh, Tarra…"

I watched her for a minute.

"What aren't you telling me, Millie?"

She sighed and opened the stall door.

I stared.

Inside the stable was…well, Tomas.

Tomas was one of the knights. Actually, at 16, he was the youngest knight in the assembly, but had made it to be one of the warriors of the castle with his excellent skill in sword fighting, under a other talents.

"Tarra…?" Millie whispered.

I closed my mouth.

"Oh, Millie…"

"Tarra, please don't tell anyone! I'm begging you, mother and father would be so…so…"

I looked at her. Did this actually mean something? That wasn't even what I had been thinking!

Tomas hung his head.

"…Disappointed."

Millie looked at him and shook her head.

"That's not true, Tomas. You know how I feel about you, that I don't care what anyone says."

She walked up to him and hugged him tight. Tomas turned and kissed her lightly on her forehead.

Dumfounded, I stood there gaping.

Millie? Innocent, I'm-of-no-importance-don't-notice-me Millie? Quiet, shy, 15 year old Millie? This couldn't be. And I thought _I _was the one leading a double life!

"Millie, Tomas… I… I don't know what to say."

Tomas looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Say you wont tell anyone. Please, Princess—I would be lucky to only be banished! And I couldn't stand being away from your sister. I beg you."

I shook my head.

"Of course I wont tell anyone. I'm just so terribly surprised. I mean, Millie…who would have thought?"

She grinned and hugged me.

'_Hugging seems to be a habit we both have…'_ I thought to myself.

"Thank you so much, Tarra. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

At this moment Josef came back with Bandit. He stopped, looked at us, and shook his head.

"So you found out, eh?"

I stared.

"You know about this?"

Josef nodded.

"What can I say? My little brother here was bound to get caught sometime, messin' around with a princess like that. Told him, I said: 'you better stop this nonsense!' but did he listen to me? I dun' think he did."

"I have _told_ you, where not messing around! I love her, Josef."

I looked at Millie.

"Tomas is Josef's brother? You guys are in _love_?"

Millie looked at Tomas.

"Yes, I think we are."

They grinned at each other.

Josef rolled his eyes.

"Could never stand all that mushy stuff. Here's Bandit, princess. Have a nice ride."

I just shook my head and took Bandit's rains.

_Millie isn't justcourting Tomas, but they're in love? Real, down to earth, 'I love you' kind of love._

It felt good to see that, like a reassurance that love actually existed. Many times it seemed to good to be true.

Climbing on to Bandit's back, I turned to go.

"Be careful, okay? Don't be blinded by reality. I hope for the best, and pray you don't get caught…Good bye!"

Millie and Tomas waived, and Tomas whispered something in Millie's ear. Millie swiped at him playfully, and they returned to the stables to (I hoped) part.

Kicking Bandit with my heels, I rode on, out into the field.

The sun was high in the sky and the birds sung happily to each other.

But once again Igot a sad feeling.

It nagged at my brain like a song that wont leave you, only I couldn't understand in the slightest what the words to the song where.

Something was bothering me, which was obvious.

Something important, but so hard to reach.

"Bandit, what's wrong with me?"

My own words startled me, but I kept talking.

"I'm so different."

I said the words like I had never known them; as if I had never thought them before.

"I mean, of course I'm different. Everyone's different. But I'm so… so incredibly different. Like I'm a total different species. But how could _that_ be, Bandit?"

Mark's horse neighed and shook its mane.

I rode his horse more than my own, because I liked Bandit's way more. Not just that, though. The thought of a young princess on a black horse was crazy. So ludicrous, in fact, that I just had to do it.

How could anyone take me seriously if I was on a white horse named Star? That's so…_girly_.

I scowled at that word.

Girly was everything I strived not to be. I have always wanted to be seen as another human being, an equal. Not the rich female who is probably so spoiled she doesn't even know what 'working for a living' means. That was a despicable stereotype, and I despised it.

Bandit suddenly pulled me in a random direction, galloping faster than he had in a long time.

"Bandit! What are you doing? Stop, Stop!"

I pulled the reins back as hard as I could.

He ignored my commands, shook his mane, and galloped on.

Being able to do nothing but hold on, I rapped my arms around his strong neck and tried waiting it out.

The wind whipped at my face and I could see the scenery change a bit with each step Bandit took. I finally closed my eyes and wished that he didn't decide to throw me off.

* * *

A while later, Bandit came to a slow trot and I opened my eyes. 

Looking around, I realized where we were. Right in front of me was the old tree where I had sat with Ben and eaten my picnic lunch.

"But that means…"

I looked to the side, and sure enough, a few paces away was the hill that led to Ben and Sirus' farmhouse.

As if reading my thoughts, Bandit started pulling toward the boy's house.

"No, Bandit! I…. I'm not really…._ ready_ to go there right now. Don't you understand? I want to be alone."

Bandit ignored me again and steadily kept trotting.

Grumbling, I decided to just let the stupid animal go where he wanted. Its not like I had much say in the matter, anyway.

Bandit walked around the fields, to the house and all the way to their doorstep. Then he stopped, as if waiting for me to get off and go knock.

"You can't force me to knock, Bandit."

He shook his mane over and over and I almost lost my balance.

'Okay… Maybe he can…' 

Grumbling, I climbed off the horses back and walked up to the door.

About to knock, the door opened with my hand still in midair.

"Tarra?"

I stared, bewildered, at Ben's face.

"Oh…hello."

"Hi."

We stood there in awkwardness for quite some time when he finally said,

"Um… I have to get to school."

"Isn't it a bit late in the day for that? And since when do you go to school?"

I was surprised with the bitterness in my voice. Why would I want to be mean to Ben?

He blushed.

"Well, Sirus got the idea in his head that I should go to school while I'm here, not to mention work on the farm too, and obviously _I_ have no say in the matter. Today was going to be my first day, but Sirus needed help, so I'm supposed to use that as an excuse for showing up at school about five hours late."

He didn't seem in to good a mood either.

"Oh… well… Sorry… for…snapping… Um…. Hey, would it be okay if I went to school with you?"

I blurted the words out quickly, again something without a single thought connected to it.

He looked at me a for a minute, then grinned.

"What, school at the palace isn't good enough for you?"

I blushed then, and shrugged my shoulders.

"Please…?"

"Your serious?"

I nodded.

"Uh… well… I gather your clothes don't look to…suspicious..."

I laughed and nodded.

"I don't have anything else."

He thought for a minute.

"Well… if you are serious about coming to the village, I think you look fine."

I hadn't even thought that he was considering letting me go with him.

To the village? Adrenaline rushed through my veins with the exiting thoughts of going where I had always wanted to go, where I was banned from ever seeing. _'Thank god Ben doesn't know that I am not even allowed to think about being there under any circumstances.'_ I thought gratefully.

"Shall we?"

He offered his arm, and I happily took it.

I'd like to say we skipped down the bright road, off into happy land… But sadly, that was not the case. I didn't know what kind of trouble I was actually getting myself in to, or how the day would end. And I'm glad now, that I didn't know, because if I had, I wouldn't have taken the chance I did, and wouldn't have taken the risks I was to take.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

Ashlin was staring out of the small schoolhouse's window when she saw the young boy approach.

"He is coming!" she whispered, signaling the other girls.

Three or four young females came from a different room to observe the boy about a block away who was the expected new student in the village schoolhouse.

"He is _so_ handsome!" Kayla whispered, peering through the dirty glass.

"I wish I had a beautiful dress to impress him with," Sarah sighed, watching also.

"Girls! What do you think you're doing? Come back to the classroom! It is barely afternoon!"

But even the teacher was distracted with curiosity at what the girls were watching.

The whole room was absolutely silent, right up until they all saw the girl running up to the boy. The tension in the room rose, and four young hearts dropped suddenly.

* * *

"Ben! Wait on me!"

She laughed as she ran up behind the young boy.

"Its not _my_ fault that your shoes are not made for travel, _milady. _This is nothing compared to..."

Benjamin stopped joking while Tarra caught up.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, curious at his sudden change in mood.

Whispering, he answered, "Do not look, but there are people… _waiting_ for us at the schoolhouse..."

Forgetting his warning, Tarra looked anyway, and was surprised to see the girls in the window, all watching intently--directly at them.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"We will find out soon enough..." Ben mumbled, but he said it with a feeling that told Tarra that he was used to this situation, as if it had happened before.

They walked the last few strides and stopped at the door.

After questioning glances, Ben shrugged and Tarra knocked on the tall wooden door.

Slowly it opened, and a tall, blond, fragile woman peered out.

"Are you our new students?"

The two friends nodded, feeling a bit out of any known comfort zones. The women only let her eyes linger on Tarra for a few seconds, but that time showed her surprise, and to Tarra's dismay, her disapointment.

"Well, then! In you go."

With a sudden rush of surprised expectancy, they were led to a small room that would serve as a classroom.  
"You may sit beside Kayla, and you are to sit by Jacob."

The woman pointed Tarra to a short,normal girl with a long, plain blue dress that matched a small dirty ribbon in her hair.

Her shoes, she noticed, were made of inexpensive leather, and they seemed sewn together carelessly. She also noticed the girl's face, which was plain and a bit dirty, though pleasant nonetheless.

* * *

"I am… T-erra." I said, switching names at the last second.

The girl nodded, suddenly not interested, but watched Ben sit down beside the stout young boy.

Suddenly looking at me, the girl stared at my face with a jealous longing in her eyes.

"Do you know him well?"

Confused, I only realized too late that the girl meant Ben.

"I hear rumors. They say that he travels back and forth, as a lonely, handsome boy, who has made more mistakes than all his admirers placed and counted together." I watched her face, which seemed far off somewhere else.

"Admirers?" I asked.

She nodded. " You wouldn't think so, but many boys see him as a future figure—as someone to look up to, you know. They all dream of causing havoc, sadly, and they wish to also make fresh starts in new towns every so often. He is a sort of fugitive, I should say. But he _is_ dreamy, don't you think? I wonder how many hearts he has broken."

I suddenly stared at Ben across the room. He was sitting with the other boy, looking more comfortable than I would have thought. Maybe he _did_ fit in well, no matter what his surrounding was. But could that really make him…

"Well?"

I realized that the girl had asked me a question.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Don't you think he is beautiful? He must be the handsomest boy in town right now. How I wish to have him, if not just once."

Taken aback at her last spoken thought, I shuddered to think what she actually meant. Could this girl really be shallow enough to give herself to any handsome boy who crossed her path? Yet she didn't seem that type of person. She seemed sad, though, as if she could never actually be who she would like to be.

"I heard someone talk about his intentions. With the princess, you know. Could he really _like_ that snob? She _is _rather gorgeous, at leastI have heard, but he couldn't dream of such a thing. Do you envy her sometimes?"

The girl, who seemed about my age, rambled on aimlessly about her opinions out loud. Was I really a snob? What intentions did she speak of?

Finally, I answered. "I believe that every girl must envy a princess at some time. But it is not royalty that makes a person, just as poverty does not label a human weak and against life. Every person should have a chance of being their own self, don't you think?"

Kayla, staring at me suddenly, seemed to have just realized that I was sitting beside her.

"Do you love someone, Kerra? Is that what makes you a caring person? Or is love just a stupid idea that doesn't exist? I don't even know anymore. You look very well off, maybe the daughter of some wealthy duke somewhere. But if you were really rich, you wouldn't be at this school. I suppose your family is loosing its wealth, and that is why you are here…" The girl suddenly turned her head, looking very depressed.

"I don't remember who the last boy I was intimate with was, though I remember faces. Do all men just use us, and then dispose of us? I don't understand this world."

I watched her, now thinking deeply myself. Was this girl serious? She seemed younger than myself, yet asintelligent as I am, yet she had more experience that I ever would have.

"Don't blame all men for the actions of one, Kayla. You will find love…" What was I saying? I stopped listening to myself speak. Why did I always have to play counselor? That was the job of another, not myself. I shouldn't worry about others as much as I do, but I couldn't help it. Suddenly we were torn out of your conversation.

"Boys and girls, we are ready. Today's lesson deals with thenouns and parts of speechsome more, as a continuation of our previous lesson. Can anyone recite theterms for me?"

I sat, blankly watching the children around me, all in different age groups. '_Nouns? I learned those more than six years ago!'_

Stunned, I saw that no one could recite them. Were these children really this far behind? The teacher continued her lesson, as if she hadn't even asked the class a question. I let my mind wonder, away from the lesson and back on Ben. Suddenly looking up, I watched him carry on a conversation with the boy beside him, absolutely ignoring the teacher. But she didn't do anything against these actions; she even ignored them back. How strange the world outside the palace really was...

* * *

Later, after the class was over, there was a short recess that seemed to also be a lunch break combined. I was about to go talk to Ben when all of the oldest girls crowded around him, blocking my view. They flooded him with questions, and it seemed as far as I saw that he was enjoying the attention. As hard as I tried, I could not get through the crowed to talk to him. Giving up, I turned and sat down, only to be surrounded by the youngest of children there at the school. One little girl, who seemed about five, grinned at me with a large gap in between her two front teeth.

"Did your mommy make you that pretty dress? I wish I had something that pretty to wear. My mommy says I shouldn't be jealous of others, but I can't help it. Are you jealous of _me_?"

Absolutely confused, I didn't answer the girl, but directed my attention back to Ben and his admirers. The girls, who were obviously flirting with him, seemed to be shameless in their body language.

"I… uh…" watching them, I was suddenly jerked out of my trance, as someone holding on to my sleeve pulled me out of the room and out of the schoolhouse. "What are you doing?" I yelled, but a hand muffled my yells and I was suddenly very dizzy, while being dragged away by someone unknown. Screaming, suddenly I became dazed, and a feeling of sleepiness washed over me once again as I lost consciousness.

* * *

I am so very sorry! I don't even really need to say why, because you are all very mad at the delay, and for good reason. I have had writers block the entire summer! If you think thats annoying, think about how I feel! Thank you to _everyone _for your kind reviews! Every single one helped make me write. Sorry about he cliffhangers though, but they do have reasons for being,I swear! I will start writing the new chapter soon. Thanks, and please continue to read!

-Tati


End file.
